The invention belongs to the technical field of firearms and more specifically relates to a semiautomatic firearm of any caliber.
As is fully known to the person skilled in the art, this type of firearm comprises a movable assembly mounted in a breech housing. This movable assembly comprises, essentially, a stopper, a latch and a striker, which can be struck by the effect of swinging a hammer controlled by a trigger, against a return spring.
For this type of semiautomatic firearm, arming the striker system is done by moving the movable assembly, which can be done by recovery of energy released by a fired ammunition. This recovery can be done by means of an inertial system, a system taking gas from the barrel, or by recoil of the barrel.
Because of the operating principle of a semiautomatic firearm, the cartridge is immediately re-chambered, which can lead to a risk of accidents.
The goal of the invention is to remedy these disadvantages simply, safely, effectively and rationally.
The problem that the invention proposes to resolve is proposing an additional safety able to create a time delay around chambering. Rechambering becomes a manual and intentional action.
To resolve such a problem, a semiautomatic firearm was designed and developed comprising means capable of recovering energy resulting from pressure exerted when firing an ammunition to move a movable assembly against a return spring and comprising a stopper, a latch and a striker cooperating with a hammer controlled by a trigger.